Young Justice
Young Justice (En español Justicia Joven) es una serie animada de televisión creada por Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti para Cartoon Network. La serie sigue la vida de un grupo de jóvenes héroes conformado por algunos de los ayudantes de los héroes más notorios de la Liga de la Justicia. La serie estrenó el de 2010 un episodio doble. Luego de estrenar una segunda temporada, llamada Young Justice: Invasion, la serie fue cancelada junto con Green Lantern: The Animated Series para ser reemplazadas por Teen Titans GO! y Beware the Batman. “Young Justice, “Green Lantern” Absent from Cartoon Network’s Fall Schedule Luego de muchos vaivenes, finalmente el 7 de noviembre de 2016, Warner Bros. Animation anunció que la serie regresaría para una tercera temporada, llamada Young Justice: Outsiders Warner Bros. Animation Begins Production on Season 3 of 'Young Justice', que será transmitida por DC Universe, el servició exclusivo de streaming de DC. El 21 de julio de 2019 se confirmó la renovación de la serie para una cuarta temporada. confirmación de la 4ta temporada Sinopsis En Young Justice, ser un adolescente significa probarse a sí mismo y superar a sus compañeros, padres, maestros, mentores y, en última instancia, a uno mismo. Pero, ¿y si no eres solo un adolescente normal? ¿Qué pasa si eres un superhéroe adolescente? ¿Estás listo para unirte a las filas de los grandes héroes y demostrar que eres digno de la Liga de la Justicia? Eso es exactamente lo que descubrirán los miembros de Young Justice Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian y Artemis, si tienen lo que se necesita para ser un héroe probado. Esta nueva serie está producida por Warner Bros. Animation y está basada en personajes de DC Comics. Sam Register (Teen Titans, Ben 10, Batman: The Brave and the Bold) es el productor ejecutivo. Brandon Vietti (Batman: Under The Red Hood, Superman Doomsday, The Batman) y Greg Weisman (Gargoyles, The Spectacular Spider-Man, W.I.T.C.H.) son los productores. Producción Luego de varios proyectos fallidos Sam Register le propuso a Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti hacer un show sobre una “joven Liga de la Justicia”. Al principio, Weisman y Vietti no estuvieron muy convencidos ya que Teen Titans y Justice League Unlimited habían sido inmensamente exitosos, tanto crítica como comercialmente, y además eran relativamente recientes. Sin embargo decidieron darle un giro inesperado a la idea y terminaron concibiendo a Young League como un "show de espías". Para lograr luz verde para el proyecto Weisman y Vietti tuvieron que encontrar una premisa que convenciera de que las aventuras de un equipo de héroes adolescentes eran más interesantes e importantes que las aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia. Luego de decidir que la historia transcurriría en Tierra-16 del Multiverso DC, Greg Weisman compiló dos listas de personajes, una con más de cincuenta héroes adolescentes (desde como Supergirl hasta los Wonder Twins) y otra para los villanos principales. Luego de recibir el visto bueno sobre qué personajes podían usar y cuáles no, Weisman y Vietti decidieron que la trama principal de la serie sería los "secretos y las mentiras", por eso buscaron personajes que tuvieran secretos, como Miss Martian y Artemis. Para los principales antagonista confeccionaron una lista de más de 100 villanos de DC, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio eligiendo personajes con diferentes esferas de influencia y recursos, entre otros criterios. A la hora comenzar a escribir la serie, los productores elaboraron una trama que abarcaba tres temporadas, aunque cada episodio debía contar con una historia autosuficiente, con un comienzo, un medio y un final, que pudiera ser comprendida por cualquier recién llegado, independientemente de la cantidad de episodios transmitidos con anterioridad. Una vez constituido el reparto principal de personajes el equipo creativo comenzó con las audiciones para los siete personajes principales más Superman, ya que querían que el mismo actor interpretara tanto al héroe como a su clon Superboy. Sin embargo para los personajes invitados o secundarios no hicieron esto. Para evitar comparaciones innecesarias los productores hicieron un esfuerzo para no repetir actores que ya hubiera interpretado a esos personajes anteriormente, sin embargo hicieron excepciones con Bruce Greenwood, Jeff Bennett, Steve Blum y Ariel Winter, todos los cuales retomaron personajes de proyectos anteriores. Los productores incluso se negaron a elegir a los actores principales de Teen Titans para dejar en claro que Young Justice estaba ambientada en un universo diferente. El diseño de personaje estuvo a cargo de Phil Bourassa (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths) quien junto a Brandon Vietti, trabajaron para darle a los personajes un diseño más moderno y realista. Vietti fue inflexible desde el principio para evitar dar la impresión de que los héroes "compran en la misma tienda de ropa". Cada disfraz necesitaba ser único, al mismo tiempo que reflejaba la personalidad del portador, las necesidades físicas y el aspecto tradicional del universo DC. La animación fue realizada por dos estudios coreanos, MOI Animation, Inc. y Lotto Animation, Inc. para asegurar una animación fluida y a la vez evitar que fuera inconsistente. La música fue compuesta por Lolita Ritmanis, Michael McCuistion y Kristopher Carter, conocidos como Dynamic Music Partners. Y los efectos de sonido fueron provistos por Audio Circus, Inc. Eventual el 21 de abril de 2010, Young Justice fue anunciada oficialmente en la presentación de los Upfront de Cartoon Network. El 23 de julio, en la San Diego Comic-Con, Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti compartieron algunos detalles sobre la premisa del show. Dos meses después, en la Comic Con de Nueva York, Weisman y Vietti mostraron dos clips del primer episodio. El 26 de noviembre, los primeros dos episodios de la serie, "Independence Day" y "Fireworks", se estrenaron en Cartoon Network como un evento especial de una hora, atrayendo a más de 2,5 millones de espectadores. Emisión Cancelación El 28 de enero de 2013, cuando Young Justice se encontraba transmitiendo los últimos episodios de su segunda temporada, Cartoon Network anunció su calendario de series de otoño, el cual no incluía a Young Justice o Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Si bien esto no confirmó exactamente la cancelación de los shows, tampoco confirmó su regreso. Los fanáticos organizaron varias campañas para demostrar a Cartoon Network y Warner Bros. su apoyo tanto a Young Justice como a Green Lantern: TAS. A pesar de los altos ratings ni Warner ni Cartoon Network reconocieron alguna de manera oficial o abordaron la ola de protesta de los fanáticos. Luego de dos años Greg Weisman declaró que el motivo principal de la cancelación del show fue totalmente monetario. Esencialmente, debido al fracaso en taquilla de la película Green Lantern, Mattel canceló toda su línea de juguetes DC, que incluía la colección de Young Justice que financiaba gran parte de la serie. Regreso Entre 2013 y 2016 hubieron decenas de campañas y pedidos por el regreso de la serie. Cuando Young Justice comenzó a transmitirse en Netflix, Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman y varios de los actores del programar usaron sus redes sociales para motivar a los fanáticos a mostrar su apoyo al programa viéndolo y comprando su mercancía, ya que eso podía motivar a los ejecutivos a darles una tercera temporada. Luego de meses de rumores sobre la posibilidad de que Netflix comprara la serie para darle una tercera temporada, finalmente el 7 de noviembre de 2016 Warner Bros. emitió un comunicado de prensa anunciando la puesta en marcha de la producción de una tercera temporada de la serie, con los productores originales Brandon Vietti y Greg Weisman de vuelta a la cabeza. Inicialmente no se informó dónde se emitiría el programa, pero el 25 de abril de 2017 DC Comics anunció que la tercera temporada se titularía Young Justice: Outsiders y que sería lanzada en el servicio de streaming exclusivo de la compañía, posteriormente llamado DC Universe. Temporadas Temporada 1 La primera temporada de Young Justice sigue el origen del equipo, a partir del 4 de julio. La temporada muestra las diferentes misiones del equipo y la forma en que interactúan entre sí dentro y fuera de servicio. El principal antagonista de la temporada es el grupo de villanos conocido como La Luz. Temporada 2 Una segunda temporada contó con 6 episodios menos que su predecesora. Tiene lugar cinco años después de la primera temporada, y sigue al equipo liderado por Nightwing mientras afrontan una invasión alienígena. Presenta nuevos personajes como Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, un nuevo Robin, Impulse, y Static. Además otros personajes menores de la primera asumen sus roles de héroes, incluyendo a Barbara Gordon como Batgirl, La'gaan como Lagoon Boy, Garfield Logan como Beast Boy, Karen Beecher como Bumblebee, y finalmente Mal Duncan como Guardian. Temporada 3 La tercera temporada fue anunciada el 7 de noviembre de 2016, a cargo de los creadores originales de la serie Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti. Con fecha de estreno para 2019 a través del servicio de streaming DC Universe, el equipo "luchará contra la trata de metahumanos para proteger a una sociedad atrapada en el fuego cruzado de una carrera armamentista genética". Temporada 4 Por añadir Episodios Referencias }} Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Young Justice (Serie de TV)